


One Bite

by Elysian Seductress (New_Elysia)



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Heather Brewer
Genre: Anal, Blood Drinking, M/M, Sex, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/Elysian%20Seductress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlablo (Vlad X D’Ablo) no real plot, just porn.<br/>Vlad you really shouldn’t be out alone at night, after all, there are many predators stalking you. And plenty that know just how to ensnare you without you even realizing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bite

Vlad let out a gasp as D’Ablo pinned him against the wall, the elder vampire smiled. Though it hadn’t been hard, Vlad still felt a bit of pain from the force D’Ablo had used. “My, my, Vladimir” he whispered, “I thought you’d learned never to go anywhere alone. But here you are, out and about in the middle of the night.” Vlad felt the elder’s hands moving down his sides to his hips. Vlad had just planed a late night visit to the belfry, as per usual. But tonight, D’Ablo had taken advantage of the solitary environment and surprised the young Halfling after he’d entered the secluded spot above the school. Vlad had no clue what D’Ablo was planning, knowing the vampire, Vlad might already be in snared in a trap. “And at my mercy” Vlad wriggled in the president’s grasp “I don’t think so” he said, his hands moving up to push the vampire away. D’Ablo just chuckled, the young Halfling had always amused the vampire in many different ways. His resistance, his power, his will, everything. He was just so interesting, something like Vlad was an impossibility. But here he was, a half vampire, a creature prophesied for over two millennia, and he was at D’Ablo’s mercy. At least for the time being. D’Ablo leaned in close, his nose brushing Vlad’s neck. The vampire took in the scent of the teen beneath him, it was just so delicious. The blood rushing under the skin was just one of the many alluring qualities the young teen seemed to possess, his scent was positively heavenly. It reminded the vampire of mint and earth. Vlad let out a squeak when D’Ablo placed his lips on Vlad’s neck in a soft kiss. One bite couldn’t hurt, could it?

D’Ablo opened his mouth, allowing his fangs to be free. “You crazy basterd, what are you doing?” Vlad snapped when he felt D’Ablo licking his neck. “I just want to taste you” the vampire whispered “up close, you smell so appetizing.” Vlad then felt the small prickling sensation of the vampire’s fangs as they scrapped along his neck. The Halfling tried to push into D’Ablo’s mind, hoping to force the vampire to stop, to no avail. D’Ablo licked the skin above the pulsing vein, “please don’t struggle, i might just accidently rip your throat out if you do.” The vampire cooed softly, his lips lightly brushing Vlad’s skin as he spoke. “Stop this” Vlad tried to make his voice sound commanding and strong, but his words only came out in a fear filled whisper. D’Ablo smiled as Vlad struggled “don’t be afraid, Vladimir” Vlad felt the older vampire then push down onto his mind. “I won’t hurt you, much” D’Ablo said in a soft whisper. It was more than Vlad could fight. “I just want a taste, that’s all.” The boy found himself becoming more and more complacent to the vampire’s will. His heart pounded against his ribs, what was he to do, D’Ablo was a much more powerful vampire. A vampire who knew how to get what he wanted, regardless of what it was.

Without warning, D’Ablo bit down, breaking the skin. Blood flowed freely as he drank from the Halfling, Vlad gripped at the fabric of D’Ablo’s shirt. His heart raced as D’Ablo slowly drank, savoring very drop of Vlad’s blood. The Halfling let out a sharp gasp when D’Ablo bit down harder. “S-S-Stop” Vlad stuttered out, D’Ablo didn’t seem to hear him. Vlad found himself relaxing further, fear gripping him still, he looked over D’Ablo’s shoulder. He needed to find a way out of this, to get away from D’Ablo. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could us to free himself from the elder’s grip. After a few more gulps, D’Ablo pulled back. His lips slick with the Halfling’s blood, “simply amazing” the vampire said, his eyes looked glazed over. Vlad was breathing heavily as D’Ablo leaned back in. Vlad feared another bite, but instead it was something else. A kiss, D’Ablo had kissed him. Vlad felt his body respond both to the kiss and the taste of blood, his own blood. Vlad opened his mouth, allowing the vampire to explore the wet cavern. Vlad found himself moving his hands to wrap around D’Ablo’s body. He knew this was wrong, wrong on so many levels but it felt right for some reason. Was it mind control? Was his human side vulnerable to becoming a vampire’s drudge? Or did he just like the feeling and taste of the elder vampire before him? D’Ablo suddenly moved his hips closer, breaking Vlad out of his thoughts. The half vampire pulled back, his breathing had become ragged and uneven.

D’Ablo smirked “does it feel good, master Pravus?” D’Ablo asked, Vlad nodded and spoke “yes” his eyes flashed their brilliant lavender as D’Ablo started to grind against him. “lately, I haven’t been able to get you out of my thoughts, Vladimir” the slate eyed Vampire hissed into the boy’s ear, “something about you is just so alluring, so enticing, so perfect.” He growled as he rubbed his groin against the Halfling’s own. Vlad gasped as he felt something hard rub against him, the mere thought of what it was cause his face to turn a bright red. “D’Ablo, we really shouldn’t” Vlad said, feeling the vampire’s hands move back up to the lining of his shirt. “Oh, but we should” Vlad looked up at D’Ablo. Lust seemed to have clouded the vampire’s vision, “I got just a small taste of you, now I want more.” A hand reached up and moved under Vlad’s shirt. The vampires touch ignited something in Vlad, “I know I will be your first, so I’ll be gentle.” The vampire whispered,” Vlad felt his face burn, his first? D’Ablo wanted to be his first lover? Now he knew D’Ablo must be crazy, Vlad couldn’t let this continue, could he? Vlad put his hands up against D’Ablo’s chest, he wasn’t sure about this. Maybe this was too much, D’Ablo was his enemy after all. The Halfling gasped when he felt D’Ablo kissing his neck and chin, Vlad wasn’t sure what to do now. On one hand, it would be interesting to know how this would turn out, on the other… Vlad knew he could be killed at any moment, D’Ablo had years of experience manipulating people, making them bend to his will. What would stop the older vampire from doing such things with Vlad? Vlad gasped when he felt the vampires fangs nip at his skin, though they didn’t actually draw blood. Vlad’s mind was reeling from the stimulation, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to allow D’Ablo to continue.  


Vlad turned his head away, D’Ablo took advantage of this and started to lick and kiss down the tender flesh. One hand firmly held the boy’s hips as another continued to explore his chest and abdomen. Vlad let out small sounds of pleasure and shock as D’Ablo worked. As wrong as this was, Vlad wanted it to continue. D’Ablo grinned and then pulled back “the wall is not very comfortable” the vampire said, “come” he backed away, letting Vlad go. If the Halfling was anywhere near in his right mind, he’d make a break for it. But at this point, he wasn’t. the need for pleasure was taking over and clouding his judgment completely. He walked over, D’Ablo removed his long over coat and laid it on the floor. He then looked back at Vlad, coaxing the Halfling over to him. Vlad walked over, his body now craving more from the elder vampire. Before Vlad could sit, D’Ablo stopped him. A grin on his face, as if he’d come up with an idea. Before Vlad could speak, the elder vampire was on his knees in front of Vlad. The teen bit his knuckled as D’Ablo started to run his hands up and down Vlad’s thighs. “Shall we begin?” he asked, all Vlad could do was nod.

In one swift movement, D’Ablo moved his hands and started to unbuckle Vlad’s belt. After that, he moved to unbuttoning and unzipping the Halfling’s jeans. Vlad looked away when the vampire pulled his pants and underwear down in one movement. A smile crossed D’Ablo’s face “already excited, are we?” he asked teasingly, he then gripped the hardening length and started to stroke. Vlad let out a moan of pleasure, “D’Ablo” the vampire continued to work the boy’s shaft, Vlad bucked his hips into the vampire’s grip. “That feels good” the Halfling moaned. D’Ablo then kissed the tip of Vlad’s cock, sending a shutter down the teen’s body. “D’Ablo, please… more” Vlad found himself pleading. “More?” The vampire teased “more what?” Vlad felt the man’s hand stroke his cock a few more times “more of this?” D’Ablo asked “yes” Vlad moaned out the word, his eyes barely open. D’Ablo chuckled, he then took Vlad’s cock in his mouth. The feeling was unimaginable as D’Ablo worked the tip. His tongue slowly moving around the head of Vlad’s cock, in sighting moans from the Halfling. “Fuck…” the word left Vlad’s mouth in a hiss. D’Ablo then slowly took more of Vlad’s cock, the Halfling thought he’d go crazy from all the licking and sucking the vampire was doing.  


D’Ablo moved back, letting Vlad’s cock slip from his mouth. “Remove your shirt, I want to see all of you” the vampire said, Vlad complied and slowly went to work removing the fabric. D’Ablo smiled, the Halfling’s chest was smooth, muscle showed slightly through the creamy pale skin. The vampire noted that there was not a single flaw on the teen’s body, not even a hint of scaring from the slayers stake. The Halfling was just perfection to the vampire, more than he had expected by any means. D’Ablo then pulled Vlad down onto his lap. The Halfling moaned as D’Ablo kissed down his neck and chest, Vlad responding by running his hands along the vampire’s arms and gripping his shoulders. “Shouldn’t you be naked too?” Vlad asked in a breathy voice. The vampire chuckled, Vlad didn’t give him a chance to respond however, as he moved his hands down to D’Ablo’s pants. He could feel the hard bulge through the fabric. Vlad made quick work of the button and zipper, freeing the elder’s cock from the fabric. “Getting impatient are we?” Vlad looked down, D’Ablo was definitely bigger than him, probably around eight or nine inches. Vlad paused, his face showing embarrassment. D’Ablo grinned and kissed the Halfling “just a little bit longer, then I’ll take you as mine.” D’Ablo whispered to the teen.

D’Ablo then moved swiftly, rolling under him so that Vlad was now under him. His back pressed into the fabric of D’Ablo’s over coat. His onyx eyes now hazed over with lust, D’Ablo leaned down and kissed Vlad again, this time slipping his tongue past the Halfling’s lips. Vlad welcomed the intrusion gladly, it felt good to have D’Ablo over him like this. To have the vampire touch him, kiss him, and even drink from him. The Halfling started rubbing his arousal against the elder vampire’s, D’Ablo let out a moan as he continued to kiss the teen. Vlad felt D’Ablo’s hands gently caress him, tracing imaginary patterns into Vlad’s skin. D’Ablo then leaned back, Vlad blinked in surprise when the vampire shoved his index and middle finger towards Vlad’s mouth. “Suck, I need to prepare you.” Vlad opened his mouth, taking the digits in and licking them. He did his best to evenly and thoroughly cover them with saliva.

Satisfied, D’Ablo removed his fingers and moved his attention to the teen’s entrance. Being Vlad’s first time, D’Ablo knew he had to at least get the boy prepared, or it would be a nightmare. Vlad felt him start to prod at his backside, the feeling was alien and strange even to him. Eventually, D’Ablo worked his index finger in first. Slowly moving it in and out, allowing the Halfling’s body to adjust to him. Vlad let out a flurry of gasps, moans, and whines as the vampire worked. “D’Ablo, please” he moaned “I need you” D’Ablo then added another finger, watching the teen’s face closely as he scissored and stretched the hole. “Need me?” he asked, leaning over Vlad. Their lips met in another passionate kiss. “I need you insi-Ah~” Vlad cried out when D’Ablo’s fingers bumped against something inside him. D’Ablo grinned, he knew what the Halfling meant, those were words he’d heard many times before. Words he greatly enjoyed hearing. The vampire started to stroke himself in anticipation, he was already hard. Hard enough that it had become slightly painful, but he knew it would be all the better when he finally took the Halfling for himself. With slow movement, he withdrew his fingers from the teen. Vlad moaned and looked up at him “ready?” the elder asked, Vlad could do nothing but slightly nod.

 

D’Ablo moved the teen’s legs apart and fit himself snuggly between them. He then placed the tip of his cock at Vlad’s entrance. Without warning, he swiftly shoved the tip in first. Vlad moaned and cried out, the sensations were something much more than Vlad knew. It was odd having anything go inside him, Vlad’s hands gripped around for a perch, “D’Ablo…” Vlad moaned, his body writhing. Slowly D’Ablo moved, pushing his length into Vlad further. The Halfling was so tight, so enticing. D’Ablo moaned “move” Vlad’s voice broke through, earning him another kiss from the older vampire as he started to thrust in and out of Vlad. The Halfling dug his fingers into the vampire’s fabric clad shoulders. The sounds of sex becoming more than audible as the pair went out it. D’Ablo thrust himself deeper into Vlad, hitting his prostate each time. The more he did, the louder Vlad became. The teen already felt his end drawing near “D’Ablo, ah~” Vlad moaned the vampire’s name in pure pleasure. “I’m gonna cum” D’Ablo smiled “already? But we’ve only just begun.” The council president said, then he thrust into Vlad harder than he had before. Said teen cried out in pleasure, “I hopped this would at least last a tad bit longer.” He chuckled and then angled himself to hit Vlad’s prostate again. “Fuck, D’Ablo!” Vlad shouted, the vampire leaned over the teen, his hands on both sides of Vlad’s body as he thrusted inside the boy. Vlad let out more loud moans, more gasps and whimpers.

All of Vlad’s resistance seemed to crumble away, leaving the Halfling as nothing more than a pile of moans, whimpers, and pleas. The vampire was sure he’d heard the words ‘fuck me’ and ‘harder’ in there somewhere. Vlad closed his eyes and moaned out the vampire’s name. D’Ablo grinned, it was the moment he’d been waiting for. Before Vlad could take notice, D’Ablo reached into the pocket of his shirt and withdrew a simple black choker with a simple black gem engraved with a gold symbol. The vampire then reached down and clasped the silk ribbon around Vlad’s neck. The boy didn’t seem to notice as he continued to cry out and moan. With a grin, D’Ablo gripped Vlad’s cock and started to pump again. The teen’s tight walls clinched around him as Vlad’s orgasm approached. D’Ablo just smiled down at the teen, it was now a knowing smile. Vlad’s back arched as he came, he let out a loud cry of pleasure. D’Ablo grunted and gave a few more hard thrusts into the teen and then allowed himself to climax. His seed spilling into the Halfling bellow him. It was better than he had imagined or even hopped. Slowly, D’Ablo withdrew from the teen, Vlad whimpered and gripped the vampire’s arms. D’Ablo leaned down and gave him another kiss, this time on his forehead. “That was quite the event, wasn’t it?” Vlad didn’t respond, instead it seemed the exhausted boy was starting to slip into slumber.

With a sigh D’Ablo stood and started making himself look slightly more presentable. The vampire rebuttoned and zipped his pants and whipped himself off. He then turned his attention back to Vlad, who was now asleep. With a few clicks of his tongue, D’Ablo knelt down “I didn’t even get to ask how I was,” he chuckled and then started redressing Vlad. His hands quick and stealthy, once he was finished, he wrapped the boy in his coat. Wicked thoughts still present in his mind as he looked down at the sleeping Halfling. For Vlad, tonight was just the start of things. D’Ablo looked around the belfry, moon light poured in from the large archways. D’Ablo pulled out a gold pocket watch and checked the time, it was nearly two in the morning. D’Ablo then knelt down and picked the Halfling up in his arms, the Vampire knew he’d need to get home before the sun rise. With a smile, he lept from the belfry into the trees and started off into the night.

 

* * *

 

Vlad awoke, his body felt tense and a tad bit achy. The Halfling sat up and stretched, it was then that something caught his attention. The room, the room he was in was defiantly not his. Far from it, Vlad looked around confused, his mind racing till it landed on a memory from the night before. D’Ablo! Vlad got out of the bed and looked around, examining the room. It was simple but nice, the carpet was a deep red, the walls a light tannish color, there was a dresser and a wardrobe on the wall across from the bed. Vlad looked over and saw a rather large window set into the wall, which was currently covered by large red curtains. The bed was a twin size with silk black sheets and pillow covers. Beside the bed was a large mirror set in an ornate wooden frame. Vlad walked over and examined himself in his reflection. His hair was a mess and so were his clothing. But that wasn’t what caught the young Halfling’s attention, it was the simple black choker around his neck. The black stone was smooth and rounded, set in a simple silver setting. Etched in gold were Elysian markings, Vlad reached up and traced the gold symbol with the tip of his finger and started to wonder who’s symbol it was when something broke his thoughts. “Awake I see” a familiar voice cooed out, Vlad spun around to see D’Ablo in the now open door way. “You! What did you do to me?!” Vlad snapped, D’Ablo smiled as he closed the bedroom door. “My dear Vladimir, we had sex last night, don’t you remember?” D’Ablo asked as he crossed the room. His stride sure and confidant. “Sex? Us?” Vlad questioned “yes, it was quite the evening.” D’Ablo was now in front of Vlad, his grey eyes full of amusement. The Halfling tensed when D’Ablo reached out and grabbed him by the hips. The elder vampire then pulled Vlad against him, “you took it well, for your first time” D’Ablo leaned forward, his lips brushing Vlad’s. “There is no way I’d have sex with you.” Vlad said “oh, but you did, and you loved it.” D’Ablo kissed Vlad on his lips, Vlad’s lips parted in shock. His mind unable to comprehend the situation for a moment, D’Ablo took the chance to slip his tongue in and explore the teen’s mouth. Vlad let out an involuntary moan at the feeling of the man’s tongue.

Something about the kiss felt familiar to Vlad, with a moment of clarity, his mind flashed back to the night before. The visit to the belfry, the surprise visit from the vampire, being pinned to the wall and fed from. He remembered the feeling of D’Ablo undressing him, sucking him off and stroking his cock. The feeling of the vampire as he gently entered him and made Vlad shout and writhe in pleasure. Vlad pulled his head away, gasping for breath “you remember now?” Vlad just nodded, his pale face turning pink with embarrassment. “It was fun, wasn’t it?” D’Ablo pushed Vlad back, the back of the Halfling’s knees hit the bed and he fell back onto it. D’Ablo followed, crawling on top of the teen. “Having someone take you like that, to touch you, feel you, kiss you.” He whispered as his lips ran a trail of soft kissed down Vlad’s jaw and neck. “It felt good to have a man inside you, thrusting into you and hitting that spot over and over again.” D’Ablo ran his hands down to the hem of Vlad’s shirt. The Vampire then worked to remove it, softly pulling the fabric up over Vlad’s head and discarding it to the floor. Vlad then felt his hands move down to the top of his jeans, “oh, how I plan to enjoy you, Vladimir” the teen didn’t fight back as his jeans and underwear were tossed aside, leaving him completely exposed. “I’m going to fuck you till the only words you can remember are my name and how to plead for more.” Vlad felt his face redden further, D’Ablo then reached down and unzipped his own slacks. The vampire pulled his hardening member free from the restricting material.

Vlad felt the vampire’s hands on his hips again, holding him down as D’Ablo moved to position himself. “You are mine now, my bitch, my slut, my little pet. I’m going to keep you till I find myself growing bored, and understand this Vladimir…” D’Ablo kissed Vlad again “it takes a lot for me to get bored.” D’Ablo said with a wicked grin. And with a good jerk of his hips, D’Ablo once again penetrated the boy. Vlad reached up and wrapped his arms around D’Ablo, his fingers grasping at the soft fabric. D’Ablo gently nudged Vlad’s head to the side as he thrust into the Halfling. His fangs once again freeing themselves from his gums, craving the blood running under the skin of the teen below him. Vlad let out a sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a moan as D’Ablo’s fangs sank into his skin. Vlad pulled the council president closer, feeling his mind and body relax. The teen closed his eyes, allowing D’Ablo to have him. After all, one bite couldn’t hurt… could it?


End file.
